Valentines Day for Silver
by Matchmakingdove1028
Summary: It's the day that Silver hates the most. Valentines day, and to add it up it just had to rain. But even a normal day can have it's shine! Soulsilvershipping First fanfic no haters pls! I wanted to submit this on valentines day which was yesterday but I was too busy trying to make it better. Special thanks to CookiesNCreamNess for helping me with this.


Disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon, even if I want a pet eevee. Also please review!

YES, I knwo the cover is too plain and the luvdisc sucks but have you ever tried drawing one? harder than it looks.

* * *

Today was Valentines Day, the day that Soul had been waiting for...

"It just had to rain on the worst day of the year," Silver muttered lowly. Sure a lot of random girls would go to him and give him chocolate, which Silver thought was very weird.

But no, it was the way that people acted all around if you know what I mean.

The reason why Silver was angrier was because it just had to rain.

So now couples would share their umbrella's together and be mushy with each other.

This made Silver want to puke, I mean who wouldn't?

He continued walking to nowhere in particular muttering curses under his breath until.

"Silvy!" a cheerfull voice rang in his ear.

"Oh, Great" he muttered gloomily.

"Silvy! Do you know what day it is today?" she asked with her usual Perky tone while running over to Silver.

"Yes, It's the worst day of the year" Silver replied in a monotone.

"Silvy, why is it the worst day of the year for you?" she asked innocently.

"Why should I tell you"? he scoffed.

Soul thought for a moment.

"Because I'm your friend!" she replied cheerfully.

"Who said I was 'Your' friend?" Silver said without noticing the feelings of the girl.

"You don't wan't me as your friend?" Soul said with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Silver didn't know why but when Soul cries he feels like he shouldn't just be standing there.

"Soul-" Silver tried to say but.

"Fine then! I don't want to be your friend either!" Soul shouted at Silver while running away with tears in her eyes.

He sighed, "Why did this happen again?" he asked himself.

"wait….. did she come here to see me?" he shook his head in denial.

"That Isn't it, but I should probably look for her." Silver said with a sigh.

So Silver went to look for Soul.

It was 7:28 when Silver found Soul crying on the grass.

The rain had stopped too, and Silver thanked Arceus it did.

"Sou-" Silver tried to say again but was interrupted by her.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted at Silver between sobs.

"You don't want to be my friend anyway..." she said in a low tone.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said" he couldn't believe what he was saying but continued doing so anyway.

"But can you atleast forgive me?" he sat down next to her after what he said.

"... Fine, but I want to give you a few things" she said.

"You don't have to give me anything really-" He tried to reason to her but was interrupted again by Soul.

"JUST PLEASE TAKE IT!" she shouted at him which shocked Silver.

So he took the box of chocolates and the card Soul gave him and She hid her face in her legs while blushing a bit.

He read the card first.

"Hey Silver~! Happy valentines day! I hope you have a great day today! anyways, I know you don't like poems that much but... My Gyarados is Red, you Feraligatr is Bue, Can't you see that I love you?" and there was drawing of a luvdisc next to it.

Silver thought for a moment "I never knew she felt this way."

"I thought she would like someone else than me, not that I'm complaining"

After that he opened the box of chocolates Which was shaped like a heart, It WAS preety big.

When he opened the box there was a card saying "Want to go out sometime? -Soul" Silver stared at it for a moment.

"... Soul" he replied trying to hide the happiness in his tone.

"Umm... Yes?" she replied to him nervously.

"…" he answered thinking again.

"Silver, please talk, because if you don't I feel stupid now cause you probably don't feel the same wa-" she was surprised to find that Silver had kissed her.

But It was only for a short moment.

When she looked at him, she found his face matching the shade of his hair.

And she started to blush just as red as him.

"Ummmm, am I supposed to take that as a Yes?" she asked failing to contain the happiness in her tone.

"... Yes" he replied a bit loud.

She smiled widely and pounced on him.

"YAY~! My Silvy loves me!" she shouted happily.

"Haha, I love you too..." after that they kissed passionately

* * *

So? How was It? I hope it was good~!


End file.
